


Positive Note

by TML9115



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TML9115/pseuds/TML9115
Summary: Thank you areallygayfangirl for this Tumblr prompt.Ava: Are you drinking?Sara: Don't judge me, it's been a long week.Ava: It's 7 am on a Tuesday





	Positive Note

Sara went into her office shutting the doors behind her. She was in a foul mood. Her team had managed to fix another anachronism but not before managing to completely mess things up first. The anachronism was supposed to be a simple fix but things never stayed simple, not when the legends were involved. She brought her hand up to her neck, rubbing the sore area. She moved to the decanter holding her whiskey, she hoped the alcohol would help ease the dull pain in her throat and help lessen the urge to beat someone. She poured herself a drink. Glass in hand she moved to take a seat in one of the chairs near the door. She hated sitting at the desk, it always made her feel like she was working. She was halfway to the chair before she walked back to the decanter, picking it up and taking it with her.

"Captain Lance, you have an incoming call from Agent Sharpe."

Sara sighed. She was pretty sure she knew what this was about. "Put her on Gideon."

Gideon wordlessly did so leaving the two to talk.

"Before you say anything. I know, we messed up." Sara wanted to beat Ava to it. Ava's relationship with the team had improved drastically over the past few months but it never stopped the agent from calling and telling them what they did wrong.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Messed up is an understatement."

"Okay, Fine." She took a sip of her drink. "We royally messed up."

"Are you drinking," she asked.

"Ugh," Sara grunted. "Don't judge me Ava, it's been a long week." She took another sip, ignoring Ava's disapproving stare.

Ava looked at her watch then back at Sara. "Sara it's 7 am, on a Tuesday."

"Hey, I said don't judge me. Besides, my clock doesn't run like everyone else's. I'm exempt, because here." She waved her arm motioning the ship. "There is no time." She took another sip rubbing her throat.

Ava nodded, disconnecting.

"Rude," Sara mumbled.

"What's wrong with your neck," Ava asked coming in through the portal.

Had it not been for her training Sara would've jumped, she had not expect Ava to show up.

Ava grabbed a second chair pulling it next to Sara's. Once seated, she reached out taking the glass out of Sara's hand. "What," she asked. "I've had a long week too, dealing with Gary, Director Bennett, Director Hunter and keeping up with your team is exhausting and besides, there is no time here, remember." She drank what was left in the glass. "So your neck, what's wrong with it," she repeated.

Sara had been ready to complain about Ava taking the glass from her, until Ava brought it to her lips. Sara picked up the decanter pouring more alcohol in the now empty glass.

"You neck." She reminded. She could see minor rope burns.

"Thanks to Nate and his big mouth, they thought I was a witch." She was still angry about the whole ordeal.

"A witch," she asked. "Do I even want to know how he managed that." It wasn't like Sara had powers to be confused for a witch.

Sara reached out for the glass. "Ray's enthusiasm brought on the conversation of the witch trials and the tests the people accused were put through and Nate opens his big mouth and talks about me coming back from the dead. Of course the locals hear it and the next thing I know, I have a noose around my neck." She gives the glass back.

Ava cringed. She didn't like to think about the fact that Sara had died. Several times. "It has been a long week." She agreed with Sara's earlier statement. "Where is Nate now," she asked.

Sara smiled. "Hiding. I'm pretty sure Ray is hiding too. Funny thing is I haven't said a word to either of them."

Ava laughed at this. "Well you can be pretty scary. I don't think you needed to say anything. They know what you can do to them."

"You think I'm scary," she asked with an amused smile.

"Hardly, I think you're adorable." Her answer had been so immediate she hadn't thought it through. Ava knew she was never going to live this down. For a split second she thought about using her Time Courier and opening a time portal to the middle of nowhere. She was going to need a lot more alcohol if she was going to stay.

Sara laughed, Ava looked like she might be sick, she'd been prepared to tease her until she saw her look between her Time Courier, the door and the decanter. "You know, anyone else and I'd have broken their jaw." She took the glass out of Ava's hand before she could finish it off. "You're lucky you're cute." She winked. She was pleased that Ava seemed to relax.

"So, how long are you going to mess with the guys," Ava asked changing the subject, in hopes that the blush she was supporting would fade from her cheeks.

"Until this heals." She pointed to her neck. "I thought about letting Gideon heal it, but the pain isn't too bad and I get a kick out of the terrified look on Ray and Nate's face every time I touch my neck." Having Mick around when she touched her neck only made things better. He'd tease the guys reminding them that they were going to get their asses kicked and to run.

"Gideon," she called out to the AI.

"Yes Agent Sharpe."

"Where are Nate and Ray now," she asked.

"They're currently in Dr. Palmer's quarters, I believe they're devising a plan of making it up to the Captain. You'll be pleased to know their heart rates are elevated."

It was obvious to both blondes that the AI was getting as much enjoyment out of this as they were. They laughed at the doctors' expense.

"Want to help me end this long day on a positive note," Sara asked. She'd been debating this for a while now, she decided to go for it.

"Sure, what do you have in mind." Ava wasn't ready to go back to the bureau, she'd much rather spend her time with Sara.

"Have dinner with me."

"What." She wasn't sure she heard correctly. "Like a date," she asked.

"Yes, like a date." Sara adored flustered Ava. "What do you say, would you have dinner with me."

"That would end my long day on a positive note too." Ava smiled. Drinking on a Tuesday morning was now one of her favorite things, especially when done in the company of a certain time travelling captain.


End file.
